


Private Confessions

by Liala



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Set pre and post Empty Man quest.Things get heated when Vicar Max asks to hear the worries of his Captain.  You have been harbouring a crush on the Vicar for a while now.  What will happen when you're left alone one evening with nothing to do?Smut, just pure smut to quench thirsts.Personal quest spoilers to come but as I haven't finished the main game spoilers will be kept to a minimum.
Relationships: FemCaptain/ Vicar Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/ Vicar Maximillian DeSoto, Vicar Max/ The Captain(The Outer Worlds), You/ Vicar Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but Vicar Max got under my skin and I haven't been able to think of little more. Here be some filthy one shots. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

"Cheers Captain!" 

It had been a long few weeks darting between the colonies of Halcyon on different jobs to raise bits and complete jobs for the various factions. Fulbrook was certainly the wildest place you had visited so far but after doing repeated jobs for Catherine you were welcomed in the town and had bought a room on permanent loan. After the last job involved lots of Raptidons you decided everyone needed a little downtime and had stopped off in Fulbrook for drinks and shore leave.

Your crew of ragtag adventurers (minus SAM) were already deep in their drinks as you and Max stuck to slow sips of wine. By the time the others were looking for other entertainment you had excused yourself to head to your room. Quiet time was a premium and you needed rest more than anything else. You weren't expecting to be a captain nor be shot out into space as soon as you woke up. Stress was slowly overwhelming you. The crew were under instructions to head back to the ship for the night and only to disturb you if there was trouble and they were dying.

"May I join you for a little while Captain? I have no desire to explore here but would like to speak with you alone."

You smiled softly at the Vicar. Another task for the book's translation you guessed. "Sure."

You bid the other farewell and headed out to your room in companionable silence. You had guessed Max was older than you by a decade and had the wisdom of his faith despite the aggression he suppressed. There were times his terse and harsh words had surprised you but everyone seemed to have a ruthless side these days. Decades in cryo had left you feeling needy and craving physical contact and Max seemed to be what you body and mind wanted. There were nights you had coaxed out your pleasure muffling your cries in the pillow to take the edge off but you had wanted more. In these quiet, personal moments the hands you imagined on your body changed and became rougher in your mind. 

You imagined being pushed down and held down by the rough hands forced to submit to the pleasure and contact you deserved but denied yourself. The hands never denied you, cupping and squeezing your breasts and quickly working your clit to bring you exquisite pleasure. In the dream you thanked your lover as they praised you grateful that someone gave you what you needed and ensured you couldn't hide from it. The owner of the hands grew clearer in time, graying hair, deep voice and the telltale blue vestments. Max filled your fantasies, commanding you and giving your the affection you so desperately craved. You could barely contain your blush when you visited his room to chat after such dreams and hoped he didn't notice.

* * *

But as with all things Max was vigilant. He had noticed his captains sweet blushes and the increasing stress she was under. The Captain always seemed to be doing what others wanted but he was concerned that his friend was being crushed by her responsibilities. Perhaps a quiet talk and counsel would help lift your spirits confessional skills were a strength of his. There was something about his captain that drew him in and grounded him even when he lost himself in Fulbrook the first time when confronting the man that had led him on a goose chase. Yet despite his honest guise he knew it was because you had begun to dig a little deeper in his soul and for the first time in a long time he wanted something, craved it more than solving the equation.

He wanted to comfort you when faced with a decision that would affect many and share your burden when facing the consequences. He wanted to be your rock, the one you sought above all others and be the man you thought he was; the man he wanted to be. It didn't stop his thoughts when alone in his bunk that had grown more demanding and hungry. Thoughts of how your lips would taste against his in a stolen moment across his reading table or how good you would look bent over it or on your knees confessing your sins. He took a deep breath. He had to control himself.

Your room was a short walk away and he was interested in seeing what your new rental looked like. If it was anything like the other buildings there were probably numerous bloodstains. You unlocked the door with a key from around your neck and ushered him inside. It was a simple room not much bigger than the captain's chambers on the Unreliable but at least it had a kitchen. Once you were both inside, you locked the door behind you and put down the bars. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"So our drunks don't try picking the lock." You smiled. "Though I had been expecting to be alone. However you are a lot quieter than they are."

"It's a nice place considering the location."

"I asked SAM to give it a deep clean and I bought some little bits when we were last on the Groundbreaker. He was so excited he is currently in a deep rest cycle. Like a kid gone mad in a Rizzo's candy shop."

"At least you asked it to clean. I've had to lock my door to keep it out."

"It's just programming. I can talk to him for you if you like?"

"The lock is holding besides I didn't come to burden you. If anything I came to be of service."

He didn't miss the soft flush on your cheeks nor you softly bitten lip. He could coax it loose loose gently and...no. he was here to be a friend.

"That's sweet of you Max, really but I'm fine."

"I don't want to argue with you Captain, but I can see the stress of your burden. You're wound too tight."

"I suppose so. And Max? Please call me Y/N when we're alone. I'm not a real captain, just a dead man's shadow." His name sounded so sweet from your lips. "Anyway, if it's alright with you Vicar, I was hoping for a hot shower and some comfy clothes."

"Don't let me stop you." I'll just rest and do what I do best." He replied waving a book and trying to ignore the images of you in the shower that threatened his control.

* * *

As the lock of the shower secured shut, you felt like you could breathe again. Max seemed more intense than usual and under his gaze you felt almost bare despite your layers of armour. Still. you had plans for this evening and perhaps after hearing some random woes he would leave you alone for some personal time. A hot shower of your own was a luxury. Usually after the others drained the tank it would often be cooler except for that time Parvati disassembled the thermostat and they were almost were cooked like vegetables. Sharing a shower with 5 others wasn't so bad, but SAM liked to clean and would be rather impatient the times you wanted a soak.

Stripping off, you let the hot water beat down upon your skin. Red scars criss-crossed your once blemish free skin but numerous skirmishes had left their mark. Using some of Auntie Cleo's best you scrubbed away the grime and took the time to pamper yourself. Drying your hair you settled into a comfy shirt and shorts. You wanted to feel free of your armour and enjoy your evening. Emerging from the bathroom you tucked your old clothes away away on top of a dresser and got yourself a beer from the fridge. Max was already deep into his reading so hadn't noticed you had emerged.

"What are you reading?" 

"I...I...It's an old favourite," he stuttered seeing how you were dressed.

* * *

He gripped the cover of the old volume tighter as he saw your disheveled state from the bathroom. Flushed skin and thin fabric clung to your curves making you look more than desirable. You were addictive. He realised he must have been staring when you asked the same question again sitting beside him. If he leaned back even a little bit he would be able to take a peek. 

"It is a book I read early on my path to solve the equation and after what happened before...I wanted to start from the beginning and perhaps find a way back to my path."

"A noble idea. What is it about? Tell me more."

"A clever tactic but I won't be swayed from confession. What is on your mind?"

"I don't know what you mean." You smiled trying to play innocent. How cute.

"Liar."

"What can I say Max? How much of a fuck up this whole experience has been for me?"

"That's a start." He smirked. He knew there was something more hidden away.

"I wasn't meant to be a Captain. I was a back alley medic learning by watching others and patching together whoever I could help. I got on the Hope decades ago with the promise of a new life and a job only to wake up as a madman prepared to jettison me out into space so I could find him spare parts." He felt the despair behind your words. "I landed on the man meant to help me, commandeered his ship and am now apparently capable of making decisions that could make or break whole communities. Before, I could barely make my rent!"

It was like a floodgate opening and he listened intently as you spoke about your fears. He hadn't realised that their capable captain had been thrown to the wolves much like they had.

"It's just...I suppose in a way I'm lonely. I feel disjointed and there are so many things I just don't understand but still everyone looks to me."

"We're all here for you, Y/N. You have inspired us and the constant income is a bonus." He chuckled. "Our world is richer for having you in it."

"Thanks Max. I appreciate you listening but it's not exactly fun. I wish I could let loose like the others." You leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He could smell your soft scent and felt the blood rush to his loins.

"I still think what we have here is better than what they have out there." He chuckled.

"Can I ask you a question Max?"

"Do Vicars have to take a vow of celibacy? Back on Earth it depended on what branch you belonged to and I... I was just curious."

"I am not celibate." He said quickly intrigued by your sudden interest. Was his affection returned? "I just haven't had a partner for a while. Why?"

You looked up at him through thick lashes and both innocent and mischievous and the thought struck him how young you were. But he could feel his will eroding as your eyes flicked to his lips.

"Just curious." 

That would not do. You were trying to hide away once more behind your walls and confident veneer. he wanted you soft and open. In more ways than one. 

"I think it is more than curiosity." he challenged. 

* * *

"How can you be so sure?" you teased avoiding his harsh gaze. He could clearly see through your weak attempt to subvert the subject.

Being under the Vicar's gaze was harder than you thought. At least your armour made it easier to hide. It was this roughness that had been the first element of your dreams. On the battlefield his rough words and deep voice often distracted you on but when the same tone was turned on you, the effect was very different. You felt he was chastising you like you were a young girl again and you squirmed under the scrutiny.

"Because every time you finally look me in the eyes you blush so prettily." he replied. "Yet I wonder why you do so for a man such as I?"

"Max..."

"Uh-uh. Vicar for now, Y/N." he growled holding your wrist gently. "I think you have some things you need to confess."

"Confess?"

"Unburden yourself of your sins and I will listen." he replied with a smile. "Kneel, and I will know you're ready or we can read a book a pretend there is nothing between us. I know which outcome I would prefer."

You blushed and considered him for a moment. He was not forcing you to reveal your deepest needs and sins. Would he have offered if he didn't feel the same? His gaze was sincere and warm despite his firm response. This was what you had craved wasn't it? Slowly you dropped to your knees and swiveled so that you were knelt between his own, grateful that SAM had thoroughly cleaned the place. Time seemed to slow as he widened his legs and made room for you to shuffle closer.

"Good Girl," he praised. "What do you want to confess my dear? What has been burning away within you? Hands on my knees."

You placed your hands as instructed and it forced you to either stare at his cock or his face. You opted for his face leaving you vulnerable but you knew he would keep you safe. Like he had on the battlefield and through his anger. You spread your knees a little further apart and took a deep breath.

"I have had many sinful thoughts Vicar about a member of my crew. I shouldn't have these thoughts as their lives rely on me but...I was asleep for so long and..." you paused. "They made me feel again and I crave being touched by them. I haven't been touched in over 60 years and I want to be...so badly."

"Why not seek a partner then?

"There was only one person who caught my attention Vicar and only one I felt safe with. Since I woke up, I've had to hide my identity and be careful with who I'm honest with. I'm flawed and I never meant to have this much responsibility. No one would or should want me unless it was to steal my boat."

"Please, continue."

"When I am stressed or feel certain urges I use my thoughts and fantasies of him to sate myself with pleasure."

"Pleasuring yourself rather then seek him yourself?"

"It was easier."

"I doubt he would feel the same for if he had known of your affection then perhaps he could have helped you seek more that a cheap rush with your fingers. Tell me, what did you fantasise?"

"Is that important Vicar?" you blushed looking away and saw the growing bulge in his trousers. He was as aroused as you. You tried to wriggle to relieve some of the ache between your thighs but it was a pointless exercise.

"Very important." he growled. " A true confession requires you to bare all."

"I...I...it started with a kiss...I pictured him kissing me. Not sweetly more like he owned me and needed me more than air. Then it became darker, rougher."

"Go on,"

"He would bend me over his table and...claim me. Not love me, not cherish me, but claim me and give me what I need but don't think I deserve. Sometimes he's gentle, but he coaxes as teases and makes me beg. But he is always generous in the end."

"I see." Max replied as if his throat was dry. 

"Recently, I focused on giving him pleasure. Of easing his pains and touching him like I wish he would touch me. I want to be his and...I want him to be mine. But...I'm afraid I'll ruin everything."

"Who is it you lust for?"

"I...I..."

"Be honest with me."

"I want you Vicar. I want you so much." you replied softly avoiding his gaze. You jumped as he tilted your chin to face him and basked in the warmth of his touch.

"You've done so well." he said softly urging you closer the gentle touch on your chin. "I want you as well."

"You do?" 

He nodded. "I have often thought of tasting your lips when we talk so I can taste that last drop of wine on your tongue. Or when we argue I yearn to silence you with a kiss so consuming that I steal your voice and all you can think of is me."

"Max..."

"It is my confession now, little one. You are so young for such burdens."

"I'm 28."

"Still young and naive to this harsh world. So fucking innocent and good that it seeps from your pores. You make a law given man such as I think filthy thoughts and at times I wish I could punish you for it making your ass red and raw until you begged for me to stop. There are times I am speechless by your determination and wish to test it by binding you to my desk and eating your pretty pussy until you came over and over and could take no more or if you had truly been naughty, deny you until my name was all you could say." he growled running his hand through your hair and gripping it so he could pull you closer. "On my darkest nights I dream of filling you with my seed until it leaks out of your sweet little cunt and push it back in you a drop at a time."

"Fuck." you gasped.

"Are you wet for me? If I reach into your shorts will my fingers be soaked?"

"Yes Vicar."

"Good girl." he purred kissing your cheek and neck before he reached down and slid his hand under your waistband. "No underwear? Another sin and you're so ready for me."

"Please..." you whimpered as he traced your needy slit.

"Please what?"

"Don't stop talking." you whined. "Please touch me." You let your head fall onto his shoulder as his fingertips gently stroked along your slit teasing and avoiding the pleasure your clit so badly desired.

"So you like my voice? Then I will drown you in it until you're addicted." he pressed harder and his languid touches became more demanding. He held your hair tight so you looked at him as he began to tease you with sharp jolts of pleasure. "So responsive Y/N and all for me. Will you bare yourself to me? Let me feast upon you?"

You nodded and he released you allowing you to stand back. He watched with hooded eyes as you peeled your shirt off and revealed your lack of clothing underneath. You shivered as you felt his gaze roam your body. With a little shyness, you wiggled you underwear down till they dropped to the floor revealing you completely to his gaze. You yelped as he pulled you against chest flush against the soft fabric of his vestments which teased the sensitive buds of your nipples. His rough hands traced up and down your back outlining your ribs before he took a handful of your ass. It was possessive but just what you needed. It felt so good being touched. You could feel the warm glow settle in your skin and you aches to be closer.

"Please Max...Vicar...can I kiss you?"

Max looked at you with blown pupils and nodded allowing you to proceed. You raised up on tiptoe and ran your hands down the front of his chest relishing the feel of firm muscle and strength underneath. Daringly you ran your touch back up to his neck and let your hands run thorough his hair before rising up to press a soft kiss against his mouth. To his credit, he waited only a moment to pull you closer and take control. He was fierce like you imagined and so passionate like you had craved. As you broke apart panting you felt like the world was being turned upside down. When your lips met again it was bliss as he coaxed you to open your mouth so he could deepen the kiss. Slowly he led you backwards until your knees hit the bed and he pushed you down onto the covers before dropping to his knees.

"Here I find my altar to worship."

He trailed a burning kiss from your neck towards your aching breasts relishing the soft moans you made. With gentle caresses he teased and and coaxed your pleasure before nipping you taut buds with his teeth. With the lavish attention he paid just your breasts you could feel your pleasure bubble and rise but when you felt it begin to boil he pulled away and pushed you back. With the ease of his strength his pushed your thighs apart revealing you sweet cunt to his gaze. 

"Remember I want to hear you beg to cum little one. I want to hear you call my name."

You were about to agree when he lapped gently at your slit for the first time and you realised how sensitive you were. The slightest touch lit a fire and you cried his name out to the empty room. Max wasted no time in pushing you towards your peak as two fingers focused on your clit as his tongue speared within you.

"Oh Law...Max...it's too much..."

Max responded by increasing his pace and when you tried to writhe away pinned you below him with large hands on your hips. It was exquisite. It was divine. It was torture.

"Please Max...please Vicar, please...let me cum...let me cum." you begged. 

"So fucking pretty and polite giving me control." he purred hair dishevelled from where you grabbed him. "You can cum when you like Y/N."

He resumed his frantic pace sending you dizzying towards your peak. You came with a loud cry repeating his name like a prayer as he slipped his fingers within you stretching you for his length. Flicking your sensitive bud with his tongue he rubbed a deep place within you and you crested again before trying to scramble away. Max let you leave this time, watching you with the hunger and aggression you had seen in the battlefield. He quickly tore his vestments over his head and he shed his clothes revealing the hard planes of his body underneath. He really was as handsome and thick. You licked your lips seductively as he stood bare before you. You wanted to touch and pet him as he had pet you but as you reached out for him he grabbed your hand and shook his head.

"I don't want to spill anywhere but within you and I am already so nearly undone by you."

You moved back on the bed and made space for him between your thighs. It felt good having his weight settle over you and push you into the mattress as you felt the hard press of his cock against your slit. You pulled him into a deep kiss ignoring the taste of yourself on his lips as your hands wanted to touch him everywhere at once but settled on running them up and down his broad back. He hooked your legs around his hips as he touched you with equal fervour making sure to grind against you deliciously to coat himself in your slick. You could already feel he was large against you.

"Please Max..." you moaned against his neck biting gently. "Please fuck me."

* * *

Max smirked at how ready and willing you were beneath him. Your calm and collected demeanour forgotten. You were rosy and sweaty from your pleasure and he could easily lose himself in it and everything would be over too quickly. He wanted to savour you. He pressed the head of his cock against your entrance so hot and welcoming as he began to press within. Your sweet sigh as he entered you was music to his ears and he tried not to lose himself in your sweet heat. 

"You are exquisite." he growled low bracing his weight above you. "So fucking perfect. That's it take all of me."

"Max." you moaned kissing and biting his shoulder. "You're so big. It's been too long. Oh yessss please..."

Max grit his teeth and withdrew to thrust gently as you grew used to his size. His mouth bit and sucked harsh marks on your breasts as his thrusts grew rougher. You had wanted to be claimed and that was what he would do. Hooking his arms under your shoulders his slammed himself within you rocking your chest against his. You wrapped your legs tightly around his hips desperate to keep him with you and he felt touched by the simple gesture. 

"Oh god it's too much." you whimpered. With all his strength he rolled you both so that you were on top and easily speared back within you. Your let out a soft gasp clasped above where he imagined he reached within you. You rubbed gently as if he was buried in you. Eagerly, he rocked his hips up to you and encouraged you to ride him. Back arched you looked like a goddess moving atop him. Your sensitive, marked breasts swayed with each thrust and roll of your hips and he couldn't resist teasing them roughly before reaching between you to thumb at your clit.

"Oh Law, I'm going to come." you cried breathless as your movements grew erratic. He took his opportunity to thrust up into you and fuck you towards your peak. He loved how your nails bit into his chest and how you exposed yourself fully as you came and he stilled teasing your clit but trying to stem his own orgasm. 

Boneless he let you fall forwards onto the bed before lifting your hips so your face pressed against the pillow. You trembled still from your pleasure and as he lined himself up your soft plea for mercy fell on deaf ears.

"I can't come again..."

"You can little one and you will. We will peak together." he growled pressing you into the pillow with one hand and one on your hip he slammed home focusing on his pleasure instead of your own. Over and over he drove into you as you cried out in bliss and overstimulation into the pillow. Eager for more he tugged your arms so you would rise up and he held you by your neck; your back to his front as his other hand teased your clit. He could reach you deeply that way and your body shook with the power of his thrusts. Tired and sated you were like putty in his hands as he felt his own pleasure begin to build.

"Such a good fucking girl." he murmured into your ear. "I'm going to fill you up with my cum and like a good girl you're gonna take it all inside you."

"Oh yessss." you whined. 

"Cum just one last time for me. You can do it can't you?"

"I...don't...maybe...oh law..."

Max was relentless in his movements desperate for release and desperate to take you with him. Yet with a few rolls of your hips he was lost, shouting out before biting your shoulder as he came deeply within you and your walls millked his cock dry as you came. Sated and tired you both collapsed onto the bed. Tentatively you rolled onto your side to face him and kissed him softly, as if the rough fucking hadn't occurred. He could tell you were tired but so, so sweet. On jelly legs he headed to the bathroom and got a cloth to cleanse you both before pulling you into his arms once more.

"Thank you Max." you said softly. Of course, there was no sentiment between you too, just primal need. "That was, amazing."

"Just rest now little one. You've only just tasted my hunger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max doesn't like the attention a certain stowaway pays his Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback! I hope you enjoy some more filth!

He was angry. Needlessly so. But seeing the Stowaway boy flirting with his Captain was making his blood boil despite his self control. It wasn't as if you had made promises to each other that night. He had held you as you slept and enjoyed how you would always seek his warmth and touch even asleep. In the morning he had fucked you again, slow and deep as you both shed your morning sleepiness. When he finished he thought his heart would never settle with how deep the pleasure was. He genuinely thought he'd died the moment you kissed down his chest to drop on your knees and blow him in the shower. The image of his cum dripping down your reddened cheeks had fueled his dreams every night since. You were walking on shaking legs when you rejoined the rest of the crew after he had laid you on the table and returned the pleasure. Savouring a meal of his own.

But yet here was Felix flirting with you over a bottle of Vodka while you waited for a client to be free to speak. Nyoka and Ellie had joined the three of you and made quite a fine table of company. As you were in a safe port you had forgone the heavy armour in favour of a leather jacket, jeans and a shirt. You seemed oblivious to his anger and continued as if nothing was wrong. You had done nothing wrong he rationally knew but each of your small smiles and acknowledgements of the younger man's jokes gave the boy a hope he shouldn't have. At eleven, you excused yourself for your appointment and starry eyed Felix tried to follow but you waved him off despite the obvious puppy eyes and gentle touch. When the boy returned to the table Max excused himself and headed towards the back rooms and waited. The others were too far in their cups to notice. He heard the soft chatter of conversation behind the door but allowed you your privacy. He wouldn't undermine you and he already felt like he was a fool. You would be better with someone your own age but he wanted to monopolise your time and your gaze. He had claimed you first.

After half an hour, the other party emerged and left with his guards leaving you in the room you had booked for the meeting. Once they were safely out of sight he slipped into the room where you were making some quick notes and sipping a whiskey. Business as usual. He closed the door behind him and flicked the lock to maximum setting. He didn't want someone picking the lock and interrupting what he had in mind. 

"Oh Hey Max," you said looking up from your notes. "What can I do for you? I've only just finished the meeting...and why is the door locked?"

He circled around the table and took the pad from your hands and tossed it aside.

"I think we need some time alone." he said low before capturing your lips in a searing kiss and trapping you against him. You moaned melting against his touch and reflexively kissed him back. "You've been very bad Y/N."

"Bad? I don't know what you mean? The meeting went well."

"I'm not talking about the meeting." he replied taking your hands into his binding them in his grasp. "Felix was awful interested in you earlier."

"He's drunk." you replied pulling away and reaching over the table for your notepad.

In an instant he pressed you further forward bending you over the table by your hips. That wouldn't do. He needed something to quell the turmoil within him and had to make sure you knew that he didn't play nice with others. He needed you to remember that you were his and as he gripped your hips tightly and pulled your ass flush against his hips your mind finally caught up.

"We can't here Max. Everyone's outside."

"Then you'll just have to be quiet." he replied firmly. It was too late. Far too late to stop it now. 

When you tried to push his hands away he grabbed your wrists easily binding them with the belt of his vestment. Teasingly, he ran his fingers up and down your clothed slit teasing but not allowing true sensation. You moaned and he heard the dull tap of your head hitting the table as you shuffled your feet further apart to encourage him to touch you more. Content Max reached around and undid your belt and unzipped your jeans. With a little maneuvering he slipped his fingers down the front of your underwear and found what he wanted within.

"So wet already. Were you hoping I'd do this? Whisk you away and fuck you in a dark corner?"

"Oh law." 

"There is no law here only me." he growled blood boiling.

"Vicar..."

"Do you want me to stop?" he said giving you a chance to leave without question. 

"No. Don't stop."

Carefully he stripped you of your jeans and underwear leaving them hanging around your ankles binding them closed. He squeezed the globes of your ass before rubbing up and down your back. He wanted you soft and pliant for what he wanted to do next. You had sinned and he needed to correct you. The harsh slap of skin on skin filled the room as you cried out from the harsh smack against your ass.

"What? Why?" you asked as he rubbed the red marks.

"The Boy. Felix. The boy is infatuated with you and you are oblivious in you seduction. Such a lustful girl needs guidance." he replied. "You need reminding of who you belong to." he said spanking you three times in quick succession admiring the imprints they made as you wriggled.

"I'm yours Max! Vicar!" you cried out as he spanked you again. "I didn't mean to."

"You could have stopped him."

"Ow! It was harmless!" you cried out but he noticed you began to arch your hips to receive your punishment. "Please Vicar..."

"You OK in there Captain?" called a familiar male voice.

"Shit." you cursed.

"Look who's come to interrupt us."

With his hidden strength he lifted you easily from the table and carried you to the door leaning your back against the wall. He dropped to his knees and lited one thigh so it rested on his shoulder and opened you to his gaze.

"You best answer him Y/N"

Your look of surprise brought his pleasure surging forward as you looked from him to the voice at the door. He smirked and pressed his face to your exposed pussy tracing your clit with his tongue.

"Boss?"

"Sorry Felix. I was having a discussion with Max about the deal."

"Can I come in? Why did you lock the door anyway?" he said trying the lock again.

"Not right now...shit..." you moaned as the Vicar slid his fingers within you. "oh fuck...I'm kinda busy. I'll be back soon."

"I hope the Vicar ain't being too much of a git to you. He looked awful grumpy earlier."

"I can handle...oh god...Max...don't you...ow! worry." You replied jumping at the swift slap to your ass.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm..." Max watched as you bit your knuckled to stifle your scream coming hard around his fingers. 

"She's fine." he replied for you as you slid down the wall. Satisfied that you were incoherent. "Tell him to meet us at the ship." he whispered softly in your ear as peppered your face and neck with gentle kisses.

"I'm fine Felix, go back to the ship or go to the next bar. I'll be back later." you said half dazed and panting.

Max relished the control and showered you with soft affection after pushing you so hard. He kissed and sucked harsh marks where his others faded and undid his belt from your hands. You kissed him sweetly as the reply came through.

"Alright Captain and Max don't be a git!" Felix called and the footsteps faded away.

"He sounds like a wounded puppy." he remarked against the soft skin of your neck. "Pathetic."

"Someone's jealous." you chuckled.

Max sat up as if struck by lightning. You had seen through him easily once more but hadn't pushed his roughness away. He looked down upon you dishevelled and flushed and he was struck by your beauty.

"Do you want me Vicar?" you taunted spreading your legs for him. "Look how wet you've made me...and I feel so good."

Max cursed quietly as you as you teased him and he realised that the vulnerable one was him. "So very tempting. How would Felix feel if he saw you now?"

"I don't think he'd spend his time talking." you replied.

"But you like it when I talk don't you?"

"Seems we're both fucked then." you chuckled. "Well, I'm fucked."

"Not nearly well enough."

Roughly he grabbed your thighs and pushed them back so that you were almost folded in two before he freed his cock from the tight confines of his trousers. He traced your needy opening with his cock coating himself with your juices before guiding himself inside in a single thrust. You clenched around him as he fucked you relentlessly drawing all the way out before thrusting in once more. Your hands gripped his hair and pulled him in to a heated kiss as he fucked his frustrations into you. You reached between you to rub at your clit but he batted your hand away.

"Not yet," he snapped. "Not until your as mad as I feel."

He continued his rough pace and could feel you begin to quiver underneath him and withdrew denying you your release. He knelt back and rolled over enjoying the difference in your state of dress and how wrecked you looked.

"Ride me."

Eagerly you straddled him and began to ride him with abandon. He knew it was to chase your orgasm and that wouldn't do. With a harsh slap he spanked you again and it sent a delicious wave of pleasure as you gripped him harder. He dug his fingers more roughly into the meat of your hips and controlled your movements pleasuring him but denying you the ability to peak. He wanted you as mad as he felt and begging. By the time he slowed you down and had reddened your ass even more you were almost babbling.

"Max please..." you whined trying to move at your own pace again only to be spanked again. "Please let me come...oh god..."

He only smirked and licked his thumb before teasing your clit mixing your pleasure with pain as he could see your desperation grow. He praised you and teased you until tears began to fill your eyes.

"That's it, my good girl. You're doing so well. You can come so very soon." he purred. "Lie on your back on the table and we'll get what we both want."

Slowly you climbed to your feet and he immediately missed your warmth. You lay back on the table and he eagerly followed pulling your hips to the edge and placing his thumb against your clit. With each roll of his hips he pressed deeper and could press hot kisses to your breasts and stomach as he pushed you further and further towards your peak. 

"Mine." he snarled squeezing your breast sharply. "All fucking mine."

"Yours." you moaned. "Please!" 

His orgasm surprised him as he held himself deep within and felt his warmth spread through you. Your own climax continued to draw his out as he kissed you languidly knowing he had won. It was selfish but his beast was finally sated. He relished the calm that settled within him as he kissed your stomach reverently as you came down. Doubt crept through the cracks in his armour. He had been rough and demanding but would that finally be enough to scare you away? Carefully he withdrew and helped you to sit up before getting you a glass of water and checking you were well.

"I'm just tired Max, you wore me out." you chuckled pulling him into a hug. "C'mere."

Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be pulled into your embrace. You seemed to enjoy the physical contact and he allowed himself to indulge even if he didn't think he deserved it. 

"Want to tell me what's really going on?" you asked softly.

"I...I must beg your forgiveness." he said softly nuzzling into your hair and taking the comfort offered. "I was jealous of Felix. It was foolish of me but I acted like a brute. I just... there is no excuse really."

"It's alright Max." you smiled. "I had a good time and I hope it clarifies any doubts you hold?"

"Doubts?"

"Over who I would rather be with?" you offered. "It's always going to be you."

He helped you redress lost in the warmth of your soft affection and forgiveness. When you returned to the main room dressed and as presentable as possible the others gave you an awkward wave and welcomed you back as if nothing had changed. It was only Felix who seemed curious but Max ignored him. He trusted your words and would believe what you had said. You shared the details of the meeting and what the next step of the plans are going to be. Doubt still gnawed at his mind but you leaned over when you saw him frown again.

"I can feel you leaking out of me." you whispered. "It feels so good."

He tried to hide the grin that threatened break his stoic look but failed miserably as he allowed his pride to show. Yes he had definitely won and no doubt you would require further confession.


End file.
